


Dear heartthrob of YouTube

by Nickwritesfluff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: FINALLY IT'S FLUFFY, Felix is mentioned like once, First Kiss, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark said yes to the proposal, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PAX East, Sharing a Bed, There will be fluff, because i'm a basic bitch, i can't tag, there will be everything except angst, there will be real Septiplier I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickwritesfluff/pseuds/Nickwritesfluff
Summary: It's 2015, it's PAX East, and Jack proposes to Mark, who he has a crush on. He expects him to say no, but Mark decided to fuck up the plan.I can't write summaries, I swear it's not that bad.





	1. On the stage

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy.. So, I finally wrote a Septiplier fic, whoo! I just wanna say a few things before you start reading:  
> \- it's all fictional  
> \- I respect Jack and Mark (and their girlfriends too)  
> \- I didn't write this to offend anyone  
> \- English is not my native language, so sorry if there are mistakes  
> \- I know it's been 3 years, but I didn't have the courage to write (and upload) it until now.  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy it!:)

“Jack, do you have a proposal speech prepared for Mark, heart heart heart?”

The fans were screaming, Mark was laughing, and Jack couldn’t say anything.

“Does **anybody** have a question?” asked Bob, looking at Jack. “A question?”

Jack has never been so terrified on stage. He quickly covered it with a smile, and he hoped nobody noticed his frightened expression. He looked at Mark who was laughing (and maybe blushing, but that could have been the lights). Jack took a deep breath as he knelt in front of the man he had a crush on.

“Oh, dear heartthrob of YouTube” he started. He actually had to wait for a few moments as the fangirls started screaming. He looked at the ground, hoping that his embarrassment wasn’t too obvious. He joked a little, and then he looked back at Mark.

“Why are you crying?” asked the taller man, and Jack had to hold back a giggle.

“Will you please share your subscribers with me for the rest of your life?” as Jack finished the sentence, everyone started laughing. He fucking did it! Now, Mark will say no, and-

“You know what?” Mark shrugged and he turned back to Jack. “Yeah.” The air froze on the stage. The audience was going crazy, they screamed and everything, but Jack was just staring at Mark. He could feel he was blushing, and he just wanted to get out of this situation.

“You didn’t even buy me a ring?” laughed Mark as he pulled Jack into a very theatrical hug. They both laughed, and Jack pretended not to notice the knowing glances from Wade and Bob. As they say: the show must go on, right?


	2. At the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited so I wrote the second chapter. I hope y'all like it!:)

“So…” Jack started when he and Mark were finally alone. After the convention they went out to grab some food, but Bob and Wade wanted to sleep, so they left Mark and Jack alone in a McDonald’s.

“So?” asked Mark after he bit into his third hamburger.

“That was… something” Jack said while he was scratching his head. Yeah, he was still embarrassed because of that proposal. “I don’t think the fans will ever stop sending us messages about our marriage.”

“They don’t have to know everything, baby.” Mark chuckled in his deep voice, making Jack blush even more. The two men laughed, and just talked about nothing while they finished their meals.

“I guess we should head back to the hotel.” stated Jack when he looked at the time. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Shit, you’re right!” looked Mark at his phone. “Time really flies by when I’m with you.” he laughed.

They decided to walk, since the hotel they both stayed in wasn’t too far, and the weather wasn’t too bad, just a bit chilly. After they paid for the incredible amount of food they have eaten, they left the restaurant. They continued talking about their days, the convention, and all the other things that came into their minds. Once they arrived to the hotel, the two men said goodbye to each other, and they headed to their rooms. Jack’s room was on the second floor, while Mark stayed on the first level.

The Irishman stepped in the elevator and quietly hummed to the tune of the elevator music. As he arrived to the second floor, he reached inside his pocket to take out his key, except… It wasn’t there. And it wasn’t anywhere! Jack started panicking. It was past midnight, so the reception was probably closed. He had two solutions: he either sleeps on the hallway, or asks Mark’s help. He chose the second option. Obviously.

He started to regret his decision as soon as he knocked on Mark’s door. He heard a quiet mumble, and the door opened, revealing a very… very shirtless Mark.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked Jack while rubbing is eyes. How was he already sleeping, they only parted like five minutes ago.

“Yeah, but I sort of lost my key to my room.” explained Jack, trying really hard to not look at Mark’s exposed skin. “The reception’s closed, so I have to wait till 6 AM.”

“Wanna stay here?” asked Mark, and without waiting for an answer, he stepped aside to let Jack in. The Irishman smiled, and he walked in. Mark’s room looked like his: a not too large bedroom with one bed, a TV, a freakishly big window, and to the left, there was a bathroom.

“Thanks, man.” Jack smirked at Mark, who instantly returned the half-smile.

“Of course. I have only one bed though.” now they both looked at the only bed in the room. There wasn’t any other furniture that Jack would’ve been able to sleep on.

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the floor.” Jack shrugged “I just didn’t want to sleep on the fucking hallway.”

“You won’t sleep on the floor.” Mark shook his head.

“You neither.” Jack said. Mark just rolled his eyes and hopped into the bed. He looked at Jack as if he was waiting for something. “What?”

“You won’t sleep on the floor, and it looks like I won’t sleep on the floor either, so we both sleep in the bed and we won’t talk about it like ever.” Mark said, not breaking the eye contact. Jack felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his chest as he climbed into bed – next to Mark. It’s needless to say that Jack wasn’t sleeping much that night. He only fell asleep when the sun started to lighten up the room; until then he was just lying in bed, faced away from the half-Korean.


	3. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to think that he might have a chance with Mark. The question is: will he live with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!:) I hope you'll like this chapter. It was really fun to write:3 Man, I can't wait to write the next chapter. It will be cute af. :D

Jack woke up to the sound of a phone buzzing next to his head. He felt Mark reaching for it and turning it off.  
"What was that?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes.  
"Wade's fucking text-attack." Mark explained as he texted back the man. Jack sighed and pulled the blanket back to his shoulders. The two men were silent for a few moments, but then Mark cleared his throat. "Um... Jack?"  
"What?" Jack muttered, still half asleep.  
"I have to pee."  
"Okay...?" the Irishman said confused, but it sounded like a question. "Then go."  
"I can't." Mark said, and that was the moment when Jack really woke up. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw the half-Korean's chocolate brown eyes, **really** close to him. He also realized that he was almost on top of Mark, hugging his (still naked) chest. His legs were around Mark's, and truth be told, Jack felt like he was a goddamn octopus.  
"Shit, sorry!" he pulled away instantly, and tried to hide his embarrassment with a laugh. To be honest, he did that a lot. Laughing was his safe place; if he messed up anything, he laughed it off. But now, as Mark was staring at him, his laugh was more of a groan.  
"No problem." Mark said, slowly getting out of the bed. "It's not like I didn't like it."  
Okay, this was new. Mark could be flirty sometimes, but this was a new level of flirtiness Jack has never experienced before. He watched Mark as the taller man walked towards the bathroom.  
It was almost like there was hope for Jack. Maybe his stupid crush wasn't that stupid. Maybe Mark liked him. Could it be? He didn't dare to ask. What if he just misunderstood everything? He'd mess up their friendship. But if there's a chance that Mark had feelings for him... Okay, no. Jack wasn't like this at all. If he wanted something, he got it. He fought for it until he earned it. Why was this different?  
Mark stepped out of the bathroom, and he went to his closet. Jack still couldn't look away from his body. He shook his head: it wasn't the time to start daydreaming. He had to do something.  
"Hey, why don't we get your key, and then grab some food?" Mark asked as he pulled out a flannel from his closet. Jack agreed; he thought he could talk with Mark while eating breakfast. It seemed perfect. The only problem was that he just couldn't bring it up, no matter how hard he tried.  
After breakfast they went to a park nearby. It was actually really pretty. There wasn't a lot of people, so it was a quiet place. Jack and Mark sat down on a bench under a tree. _"_ It's _kinda romantic"_ \- the thought made Jack chuckle.  
"What?" Mark asked, looking at Jack. The Irishman's eyes widened, he didn't say that out loud, did he?  
"Nothing." he said, moving a little closer to Mark. This was his chance. The moment that could either lead to a relationship, or destroy a friendship. He took a deep breath and looked at Mark. "Why did you say yes? To the proposal I mean."  
Did he make a mistake? No, he was sure there was something the other man didn't tell him. The cute, flirty moments between them, the knowing looks from their friends, the fact that they slept in the same bed without a doubt...  
"You already know the answer, don't you?" Mark smiled awkwardly.  
"I want to hear it from you." Jack said as he leaned closer.  
"You're a jerk." Mark whispered, closing the distance between their lips. His right hand found its way into Jack's hair, pulling him even closer, and Jack's arms were around Mark's neck. They both smiled into the kiss, and they only parted when they desperately needed oxygen.  
"You're still a jerk." laughed the half-Korean, still holding Jack.  
"But I'm your jerk." Jack said. "Now shut up, and kiss me again."


	4. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septiplier became real. Will the distance be a problem, or will they find a solution for it?

The next two years were insane. One minute, Jack was standing in front of his family, holding Mark's hand, and then they were sitting in front of the camera, recording their coming out video. Their relationship wasn't a surprise to their friends, the only mentonable moment was when they "came out" as a couple to Felix, that Swedish bastard started yelling "MY OTP IS CANON" really loudly.   
There were conventions, Q&A's, Skype dates with Mark after they shouted each other's heads off while playing Fortnite... It was almost perfect. Jack still had bad days though when he just wanted to hug Mark, but he couldn't. Talking to him was awesome, but the Irishman wanted more. He wanted to wake up next to his boyfriend, he wanted to make breakfast for him... He wanted a normal relationship without the distance. He tried to hide his sadness, knowing that the other man was having these difficulties too, but one day he just broke.   
They were playing with a silly game, just Jack and Mark. When Jack saved Mark's ass, the man shouted something like "I want to kiss you right now".  
Maybe it was the loss of happiness in his voice, maybe it was something else, but Jack could feel the tears in his eyes.   
"Me too." he sobbed. They talked about it for hours, and they completely forgot they were playing a game. They just talked.   
A month later, Jack decided to finally visit Mark. As soon as the plane landed, he could instantly feel he was getting happier and happier. And when a few minutes had passed, he could hug his boyfriend again after months.  
They headed to Mark's house, smiling and laughing, like any normal couple. Although Jack was tired, he didn't go to bed. Mark made some food, so they sat down in the living room, eating spaghetti and watching some random anime.   
"So, I wanted to talk." Mark said after they finished their meals. Jack furrowed his brows.   
"About what?" he asked. He was a bit scared: what if Mark wanted to break up with him? What if he found someone else? What if...   
"About this long-distance thing." the half-Korean shrugged. "I mean I like it and everything. It has its little things, but... I want to be with you. I mean physically."  
"Yeah. Me too." Jack nodded, placing his hand on Mark's. "I want to tell you how much of a fucker you are in person. Like every day."  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Mark chuckled, pulling out a key from his pocket.   
"What's this?" the Irishman asked, reaching for the small item.   
"A key." Mark explained, earning a snort from Jack. "To our new home."  
"Our WHAT?"   
"Well, it's basically a copy of my key to this house, but... It's big enough for the two of us." explained the taller man. "I was hoping you'd move in, so we wouldn't have to do those Skype dates. I could take you on a real one."  
Mark couldn't even finish the sentence because Jack hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. He smiled and hugged his partner back.   
"I love you." said the shorter man, still clinging onto Mark.   
"Same." he answered happily.

Living with Mark was an... experience. It wasn't bad, Jack loved every minute of it - after they got used to each other. Since Jack was making videos all day, they had a hard time with the only recording studio in the house, but they quickly found a solution, so there were more collabs and vlogs on Jack's channel. They went to a lot of conventions together, and when the guys from PAX asked them if they wanted to be part of the show, they happily said yes.   
The day of PAX East was finally here. Mark and Jack woke up early, got in the car, and went to the location of the show, where they met Bob and Wade.   
"Wow. It's like we're in 2015." Wade stated, looking at his friends.  
"Yeah, with a few little changes." Bob laughed. Mark looked at Jack with pure love in his eyes, and Jack looked back the same. They shared a smile and went in.   
The preparation for the show was usual, but Mark seemed to always dissapear as soon as Jack showed up. He didn't think much about it, it was Mark's panel, of course he had more things to do.

After everything was set, and the time has come, they all went to the backstage. Mark stepped out first, and then Wade, Bob and Jack, one by one. Jack smiled and waved to the fans, and he sat down to a chair that was still free. This way he was the furthest from Mark, but he didn't really mind. He realized that they were sitting in the exact same places as they did back in 2015. He smiled at the thought - man, a lot of things had changed since then. 

When the audience had calmed down, Mark stood up and looked at them. Jack was confused. This wasn't the plan. Everyone was quiet when Mark started talking:  
"Hey! So before we start, I just want to say something. As you probably know, this guy right here" he pointed at Jack "is my boyfriend. We moved in a few months ago, and it's perfect. I love this bastard more than anything." he laughed, and took a deep breath.   
"Wow, Mark." Bob smiled "It totally sounds like you have a question."  
Mark nodded, and he stepped in front of Jack. He pulled his partner up next to him, so now they were both standing. Jack's confusion was growing, but it all dissapeared as soon as Mark knelt before him.   
"Oh, dear heartthrob of YouTube." he started, and that was the moment when every fan started screaming. Jack was just standing there, looking at Mark with tears in his eyes. "Will you share your subscribers with me for the rest of your life?" Mark asked as he pulled out an engagement ring from his pocket. In the next moment he almost fell back as Jack hugged him tightly.   
"So is that a yes?" Mark asked, voice shaking because of the emotions inside of him.   
"Yes." Jack whispered, and Mark could hear that he was on the edge of tears too. The fans were screaming, and everyone was smiling as Mark put the ring on Jack's finger. The Irishman gave his fiancé a quick kiss (remembering they were still on the stage), and they sat down again.   
"Now, _this_ was a cool proposal speech." Wade laughed after he gave Jack a half-hug.   
"It wasn't too original though." said Bob, making everyone laugh. After a few awkward minutes of giggling and smiling at each other, they continued the show.   
When it was over, and they were off of the stage, Jack kissed Mark again.   
"I can't believe you stole my proposal speech." he laughed at the man.   
"You loved it." Mark smiled, and Jack just nodded.   
"I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH I DID IT!   
> Okay, so this is the end. This ending was the main reason I wanted to write this fic..:D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you so much for reading:) <3


End file.
